


Brocken | Сломаные

by KeyKate



Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKate/pseuds/KeyKate
Summary: Это мой перевод текста аудиодрамы по Торчвуду Broken. Перевод условно художественный, но близкий к оригиналу, чтобы максимально сохранить специфику. Изначально делала для подруги, но решила выложить, на случай, если кто-то еще захочет припасть к прекрасному (а одно без преувеличений прекрасно и это я про оригинал)).
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Brocken | Сломаные

Янто: В 21 веке все изменится…  
Джек: И вы должны быть готовы к этому.

[The Ferret pub/Бар Феррет]  
Мэнди: (Обслуживая Миссис Грейсон) Да, милый, что я могу тебе предложить?  
Джек: (Распахивая дверь бара) Добрый вечер, дамы и господа! Ха-ха! И… Янто?!  
Янто: Джек! А… Что ты тут делаешь?  
Джек: Расследую исчезновения людей, есть подозрение, что замешаны пришельцы, возможно активность Разлома… А что ты тут делаешь?  
Янто: Ну… Это вроде как мой бар*… Хочешь пинту?  
(*прим. переводчика: имеется в виду местный бар (local), в котором Янто завсегдатай).  
[Заставка]  
[Квартира Янто]  
(Тишина)  
(Эхо выстрелов)  
Янто: Дело в том…я думаю, я люблю тебя.  
(Выстрел)  
Янто: Все в порядке? То что я думаю об этом? То что я люблю тебя?

Ianto: Is that okay? Is it okay that I think that? Is it okay that I love you?  
(Крик)  
Янто: Я имею в виду… мне кажется, я тебе нравлюсь. Нравлюсь же. Это так. Мы все время проводим вместе. Ну да, обычно просто в баре, но мы же встречаемся.  
Джек: (эхо): СДЕЛАЙ ЭТО!  
Янто: Лиза? Пожалуйста, скажи уже что-нибудь.  
Джек: (эхо) ОНА МЕРТВА!  
Янто: Пожалуйста, просто скажи что-нибудь. Что угодно.  
Джек: (эхо) ОНА БЫЛА МЕРТВА С ТОГО САМОГО МОМЕНТА, КАК ОНИ ДОБРАЛИСЬ ДО НЕЕ!  
Янто: Я имею в виду, ты же здесь, так? И я должен тебе нравиться. Или… ты даже любишь меня. Мне наверное лучше помолчать? Я слишком много говорю.  
Джек: (эхо) ОНА! (выстрел) УЖЕ! (выстрел) МЕРТВА! (выстрел)  
Янто: Лиза…? Куда ты…? Лиза? Лиза, я люблю тебя. Не бросай меня…Не бросай меня. Я люблю тебя! (серия выстрелов) Я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, вернись! Я смогу тебя спасти! Ты спасла меня! (Лиза кричит от боли). ДЖЕК, ТЫ… УБЛЮДОК! ТЫ УБЛЮДОК! ЛИЗА, Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ! Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ! (Янто просыпается, тяжело дыша и дрожа) О…  
[The Ferret pub/ Бар Феррет]  
Мэнди: (дверь открывается) Все в порядке, милый?  
Янто: А… да… я…  
Мэнди: Что я могу тебе предложить?  
Янто: (на грани слез) Я не знаю… Я не знаю, я проснулся. Я проснулся и мне нужно было молоко, но его не оказалось. У меня не было молока. У меня всегда есть молоко, потому что я всегда отлично составляю список покупок, но мне нужно молоко… О, Боже… Извините, это же не магазин… (всхлип) Извините, мне правда жаль.  
Мэнди: Иди сюда. Ну-ка дыхни.  
Янто: Что? Я не… (выдыхает)  
Мэнди: Что ж, ты не пьян. Но ты явно сильно не в себе, верно?  
Янто: Я не… (всхлип) Простите… Простите, я не знаю, зачем я пришел сюда.  
Мэнди: Ну, большинство приходят сюда, потому что хотят выпить. Так что держи (Она идет вдоль стойки, наливает что-то и протягивает ему). Это тебе. Большая порция виски. Вперед!  
Янто выпивает.  
Мэнди: За счет заведения.  
Янто: Спасибо…  
Мэнди: Не видела тебя тут раньше  
Янто: Я… Я не то что бы часто выбираюсь куда-то. Очень занят на работе. Или был занят. Я не… я не знаю теперь…  
Мэнди: Ну что ж, милый. Сегодня довольно тихо, так что, если ты хочешь поговорить, мы можем поговорить. Или можешь просто еще выпить. Как написано на стене в мужском туалете, я доступна. Меня зовут Мэнди. Так что случилось?  
Янто: Моя девушка мертва. Извините, я не должен был этого говорить. Она умерла вчера. Вот почему я не купил молоко. Простите… Простите за это все… (плачет) Она умерла…  
Мэнди: О, Боже! Милый, мне так жаль…  
Янто: (грустно смеется) Ну что, все еще хотите поговорить?  
Мэнди: Честно? Нет. Но, мне кажется, что возможно тебе это необходимо…  
[The Hub/ База]  
(Дверь открывается)  
Джек (врывается внутрь) Гвен Купер! Как на счет того, чтобы отправиться со мной за Уив… (вздох) Оу.  
Янто: Сэр?  
Джек: Э… нет Гвен?  
Янто: Она отправилась домой.  
Джек: Отлично. Э… Оуэн?! Тош?!  
Янто: Они расследуют… что-то. Мне они не сказали, что именно.  
Джек: Ага, отлично… Значит только ты и я?  
Янто: Все верно, сэр.  
Джек: Превосходно! (откашлялся, отошел немного и развернулся) Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Янто: Сэр?  
Джек: Ну, ты знаешь, я… я имею в виду… Я знаю, прошло всего несколько дней. Ну знаешь, после всего.  
Янто: Я в порядке, сэр. После всего.  
Джек: Отлично… Я… В общем, Янто, Уивил был замечен на холме Грат. Ты можешь отправиться со мной.  
Янто: Могу?  
Джек: Ну, я знаешь… Когда ты в последний раз забирался в наш внедорожник?  
Янто: Когда я в очередной раз чистил его сегодня утром, сэр?  
Джек: (вздох) Тогда отправляемся.  
Янто: Вы хотите, чтобы я поехал с вами?  
Джек: Конечно. Почему нет?

[Garth Hill/ Холм Грат]  
(Звук шагов)  
Джек: Ты только посмотри на это. Боже, я обожаю этот город! (тишина) Ну… э… Лиза? Как вы двое…  
Янто: Со всем уважением, сэр. Я предпочел бы не говорить об этом.  
Джек: Принято… Но, ты ведь понимаешь…  
Янто: Я понимаю, вы сделали то, что было необходимо, сэр.  
Джек: Но мне очень жаль.  
Янто: Да, сэр. Можем мы просто заняться поисками Уивила?  
(рев Уивила)  
Джек: Вперед! (бегут в направлении звука)  
Янто: Оно нас увидело…  
Джек: Или почуяло.  
Янто: Итак, какой у нас план?  
Джек: Обезвредить его. Спрей против Уивилов. Ты отвлекаешь, а я… Это что, палка? Ты что, собираешься ткнуть его палкой? Это твой отвлекающий маневр?  
Янто: Я не собираюсь его тыкать… (бежит к Уивилу). ДАВАЙ! (Кричит и бьет Уивила палкой)  
Джек: Янто! Янто, Янто, стой! Остановись!  
Янто: (успокаивается и переводит дыхание, Уивил стонет) Уивил обезврежен, сэр…  
Джек: Что это только что было?  
Янто: Я подожду вас в машине.

[The Ferret pub/Бар Феррет]  
Янто: (заходит в бар)  
Мэнди: Черт побери, милый. Что случилось с твоими руками?  
Янто: Не волнуйся, бокал пива я все еще могу удержать.  
Мэнди: Неплохо. Вот, держи.  
Янто: Это было быстро…  
Мэнди: Начала наливать, когда ты только зашел. Ты же теперь постоянный клиент, Янто.  
Янто: О.  
Мэнди: Что?  
Янто: Просто… мои коллеги… Мой босс… Я не думаю, что они когда-либо… Это не важною  
Мэнди: Ты думаешь, что они не знают, что ты предпочитаешь пить? Ну, если быть честной, то это моя работа.  
Янто: Я не думаю, что они знают хоть что-то. (смешок) Я вот сижу здесь и могу с легкостью описать, какой кофе предпочитает каждый из них.  
Мэнди: Ха, пожалуйста, не утруждай себя.  
Янто: Извини.  
Мэнди: Да шучу я. Ладно, тогда вопрос.  
Янто: Я не скажу тебе, чем занимаюсь.  
Мэнди: Знаю, знаю. Но все же. Ты говоришь, что они тобой совершенно не интересуются. Что у тебя нет друзей и бла-бла-бла. Но серьезно, твоя девушка умерла, и ты говоришь мне, что никто из них даже не попытался поговорить с тобой об этом?  
Янто: Ну, они все пытались в разное время, но…  
Мэнди: Но что?  
Янто: Они не… (вздох) Я не знаю. Они просто… не знают, каково это.  
Мэнди: Но они пытаются. Так что дело в них? Или все-таки в тебе?  
Янто: (ставит бокал на стойку) Джек, мой босс… Пытался сегодня.  
Мэнди: Так вот что случилось с твоими руками? Ты ударил его?  
Янто: Нет. Что-то вроде того… но нет. На самом деле он… ну… он взял меня с собой… по рабочим делам.  
Мэнди: Про которые ты не можешь мне рассказать, я помню. Ну, звучит так, как будто он старается.  
Янто: Ну да… наверное… Я вроде как немного увлекся. Это… я… просто… (отпивает еще немного) Я что-то почувствовал. Но он этого не понимает. Он не понимает, что мне было хорошо… просто почувствовать что-то.  
Мэнди: И ты попробуешь снова. Теперь, когда он берет тебя с собой, завтра ты сам сделаешь первый шаг.  
Янто: (смеется) В твоем исполнении это звучит так, как будто мы встречаемся.  
Мэнди: Оу, это было бы действительно неловко.  
Янто: Ха.  
Мэнди: Ха-ха, прости, боже, ты просто… я только шучу. Ты правда не в моем вкусе.  
Янто: Ну спасибо.  
Мэнди: Нет, я имею в виду, что ты уж слишком молод.  
Янто: (снова пьет)  
Мэнди: Знаешь что, Янто? Иногда тебя не так просто разговорить. И, возможно… возможно, ты должен действительно сделать первый шаг. Покажи им, что ты… О, ничего себе, ты прикончил этот бокал действительно быстро. Готов для еще одного?  
Янто: Всегда готов. Спасибо, Мэнди.

[The Hub/ База]  
Янто: (работает за компьютером, звонит телефон и он берет трубку) Алло! Могу я спросить ваше имя? ДЖЕК, ТЕЛЕФОН!  
Джек: (выскакивает) Мужчина, женщина или другие варианты?  
Янто: Эстель Коул? Говорит что она «старый друг».  
Джек: О. (берет трубку) Эстель! Что я могу сделать для тебя? (пауза). Ага, разумеется! С удовольствием! Для встречи подойдет любой повод. Увидимся там. (кладет трубку)  
Янто: Вы собираетесь уходить, сэр?  
Джек: Ага, определенно собираюсь.  
Янто: Я просто… продумал, что я мог бы…  
Джек: ГВЕН! Как на счет встречи с моим старым другом? (убегает)  
Янто: Я просто… уберут тут все…

[The Ferret pub / Бар Феррет]  
Мэнди: И ты стоял прямо перед ним, а он взял с собой эту Гвен? Может быть она лучше подходила для этого задания?  
Янто: Но он мог хотя бы спросить…  
Мэнди: А ты спрашивал?  
Янто: Я пытался.  
Мэнди: Может быть просто недостаточно.  
Янто: Может быть…  
Мэнди: (вздыхает) Может быть он к ней неравнодушен? Может у них интрижка!  
Янто: Я думаю, он гей… Не знаю. Мне все равно!  
Мэнди: С самыми потрясающими мужчинами всегда так. У меня был такой друг в школе. Дейви. Потрясающая прическа.  
Янто: Я думал, мы говорим обо мне.  
Мэнди: Янто, когда мы не говорим о тебе?  
Янто: Попадание засчитано.  
Мэнди: Вот видишь. Об этом я и говорю! Ты думаешь о Лизе, ты думаешь о себе. Ты должен выбраться из всего этого и показать этому Джеку, что тебе нужно что-то еще в жизни. И я это говорю как друг, не как бармен. Слишком много выпивки – это не решение. Но еще один бокал тебе можно.  
Янто: Значит, пусть будет еще один (смеются).  
Мэнди: (наливает еще один бокал) Последний и домой, спать. Завтра ты покажешь им всем, что готов.

[The Hub / База]  
Джек: (бежит по базе) Оуэн? Гвен? Й-Янто?  
Янто: Я взял на себя смелость выбрать оружие, сэр. И я буду весьма признателен, если вы позволите мне присоединиться.  
Джек: Ты даже не знаешь, куда я собираюсь.  
Янто: В Миллениум Центре было зарегистрировано возмущение.  
Джек: Ага, но… Ладно, хорошо… Хорошо. Почему бы и нет? Но я тебя предупредил: если это то, о чем я думаю, приятным оно точно не будет.  
Янто: О, я готов (поднимает свой пистолет).

[The Millennium Centre / Центр Миллениум]  
(Звук шагов)  
Янто: (нервно дышит, шепчет) Это…? Они что одержимы?  
Джек: Примерно 20 исполнителей Валлийской Национальной Оперы? Да.  
Янто: Они просто стоят там! (резкий звук, Янто подпрыгивает) Что это было?  
Джек: Понятия не имею. Но направь свой пистолет туда, а не на меня.  
Янто: Простите… Простите. (Снова звуки и детский плач, Янто выдыхает) Я ничего… ничего не вижу.  
Джек: Нужно включить основное освещение.  
Янто: Пойду, поищу выключатель. (уходит, тихо и сердито ругаясь на себя). Нужно было взять фонарик… идиот, идиот! (вздох) Сэр! Я нашел! (включает выключатель, когда включается свет, раздается детский смех) Бог мой! Сэр! Не двигайтесь! Ч-что это?!  
Джек: Это…  
Янто: Что?!  
Джек: (смеется)  
Янто: Это выглядит, как марионетка!  
Джек: Вот и отлично, что прихватил с собой это!  
Янто: Это…  
Джек: (смех) Огнемет! Нравится?  
Янто: Он довольно большой, сэр. А! Там их еще полно!  
Джек: Идите к папочке! (Джек смеется и сжигает пришельцев)

[The Ferret pub/ Бар Феррет]  
Мэнди: (когда Янто входит) Привет, незнакомец! Как все прошло?  
Янто: Ну… я отправился с ним…  
Мэнди: И?  
Янто: И… я стоял в сторонке, пока он делал всю работу.  
Мэнди: Оу.  
Янто: Ага, но это еще не все плохие новости.  
Мэнди: М?  
Янто: Ага. Когда мы вернулись обратно на ббб… в наш офис я… знаешь, я был настолько воодушевлен. Я наконец то сделал что-то.  
Мэнди: Стоя в сторонке?  
Янто: Эй, я еще свет включил. Но дело не в этом, я как будто наконец выбрался и просто… просто сделал что-то. И как будто… Мне показалось, что я могу поговорить с ним.

[The Hub / База]  
Джек: (заходят на базу, переводя дыхания)  
Янто: Что это были за существа?  
Джек: (смеется) Давай просто остановимся на том, что они уже пытались сделать это раньше и попытаются сделать снова. (уходит) Спасибо за помощь, Янто.  
Янто: Отлично! Ну, я должен… пойти сделать кофе. На самом деле у меня есть несколько новых брошюр и их неплохо бы разложить по своим местам. Так что…  
Джек: (останавливается и возвращается назад) Подожди, подожди, подожди. Янто, что это было вообще?  
Янто: О чем вы, сэр?  
Джек: Ну… ты. Ты стоял прямо передо мной (смеется), размахивая своим оружием. (хихикает снова) Прости, это было слишком даже для меня.*  
(прим. переводчика: не знаю, насколько это очевидно, но тут классическая параллель между огнестрельным оружием и членом. Фраза звучит довольно пошло даже по меркам Джека, о чем он сами и говорит).  
Янто: Я не хотел этого говорить, сэр.  
Джек: Так что? Почему ты настоял на том, чтобы пойти со мной? Мы… мы не то что бы… ну… (вздыхает). Мы не то что бы очень близки.  
Янто: Просто… Хорошо. Просто… так… У меня была та жизнь, сэр. Там, в Лондоне. Ну, у меня была жизнь здесь, но я от нее сбежал. И потом, я отправился в Лондом. И в Лондоне я… я построил новую жизнь для себя. Не семья. Не эти… эти уроды из школы. У меня были друзья. Была Лиза. Которая… любила меня. И… сосед по квартире. Сорен. Он был отличным парнем. У меня были друзья на работе. Была работа. Была жизнь. А потом… случился тот день.  
Джек: Крушение Кэнари Ворф.  
Янто: (смеется) «Крушение». Это звучит… ну, как название фильма. (голосом из кинорекламы) Крушение Кэнари Ворф, скоро во всех кинотеатрах… (снова нормальным голосом) Это была бойня. Не только Лиза. Я потерял очень многих друзей. Потерял свою начальницу. Потерял Ивонн.  
Джек: Хартман? О да, я имел с ней дело…  
Янто: Она была не так жу плохо. На самом деле, это … это она свела меня с Лизой. Она была просто человеком, который делал свою работу, а потом внезапно… ее не стало. Никого не стало. Все они. И Лиза. Я потерял все в тот день. Кроме частички Лизы. Это все что у меня оставалось.  
Джек: А потом ты вернулся в Кардифф?  
Янто: И вы знаете, что случилось потом…  
Джек: Ага.  
Янто: У меня была новая жизнь здесь. Я заботился о вас, заботился о Лизе, а потом…  
Джек: А сейчас? Как на счет сейчас?  
Янто: Сейчас? Я делают кофе, прибираю за вами, иду в постель, а потом наступает новый день, и я делаю все это снова. Кофе, уборка, постель. Не то что бы я много сплю…  
Джек: Эй, так… так будет не всегда.  
Янто: Я знаю. Я это переживу. Я переживу потерю всей моей жизни. И я переживу потерю Лизи. Я переживу это, зная, что два человека погибли, потому что я пытался сохранить ей жизнь. Но у меня больше ничего нет. Ничего, что могло бы заменить все это.  
Джек: Ты хочешь сказать… извини… ты хочешь, чего именно? Большей вовлеченности? Я имею в виду, в дела Торчвуда.  
Янто: Сэр… Джек. Я действительно способен на большее, не только делать кофе.  
Джек: (тихо смеется) О, Янто, ты идиот. Надо было просто сказать раньше.

[The Ferret pub /Бар Феррет]  
Мэнди: Ну, в этом есть смысл. Почему ты просто не сказал? Идиот.  
Янто: У меня никогда… никогда особо не получалось просто говорить такие вещи, и… То, что случилось с моей девушкой… Я держал это в секрете так долго. Это как будто… как будто есть два Янто. Внешний Янто спокойный и собранный в своем костюме, а внутренний… там только ярость и гормоны и… я не знаю.   
Мэнди: Но ты ведь можешь говорить со мной.  
Янто: Ты доступна. (она смеется) Для разговора.*  
*(прим. переводчика: Отсылка к сцене их знакомства. Игра слов: you are easy можно так же перевести как «с тобой легко»).  
Мэнди: Я буду считать это комплиментом!  
Янто: Но дело не только в этом. Я сам принял решение прийти сюда, мы пьем, и смеемся, и я снова делаю что-то. Я что-то делаю, и поэтому я могу говорить. Это то, что я сделал сегодня – принял решение начать действовать и почувствовал, что могу с ним поговорить.  
Мэнди: Похоже все налаживается. Скоро ты больше не будешь нуждаться в моих мудрых советах.  
Янто: Я всегда буду нуждаться в твоих мудрых советах, Мэнди. Но не в следующие несколько дней.  
Мэнди: М?  
Янто: Мы уезжаем. В Брейкон Биконс.  
Мэнди: Оу! Там очень мило. Только ты и твой босс?  
Янто: Я и вся команда.  
Мэнди: Это потрясающе! Эй, может быть тебе стоит избавиться от своего костюма?  
Янто: Может быть я так и сделаю. За нас.  
Мэнди: (смеется) За нас! (звон бокалов)

[Ianto’s flat / Квартира Янто]  
(Крики и звук точащегося ножа, Янто снова просыпается в панике и плачет. Он встает с кровати и идет в другую комнату, наполняет стакан и достает какие-то таблетки. Пьет немного и всхлипывает).  
Янто: Нет… (он вынимает телефон и набирает номер)  
Мэнди: (Берет трубку) Бар Феррет, Мэнди у телефона… Алло?  
Янто: (голос дрожит) Мэнди…  
Мэнди: Кто это?  
Янто: Янто…  
Мэнди: Все в порядке, милый? Как все прошло? Как твоя поездка?  
Янто: Я выпил эти таблетки…  
Мэнди: Янто?  
Янто: Я… (всхлип) Они… Я не могу…  
Мэнди: Где ты? Скажи мне Где ты?  
Янто: Я дома… Я не могу это сделать…  
Мэнди: Какой у тебя адрес. Назови мне свой адрес, немедленно!  
Янто: Я никогда не смогу забыть…  
Мэнди: Об этом я буду судить сама, а теперь, скажи мне где ты живешь! Скажи немедленно, Янто Джонс! Скажи мне где ты! (голос отражается эхом и стихает)

Янто: (плачет, звук затачиваемых лезвий, крики вокруг. Продолжает пить что-то)  
Мэнди: Янто?! Янто?! (бежит к нему) Янто, это я. Как много ты принял?  
Янто: Одну… (смеется). Я принял одну. У меня недостаточно смелости даже для того, чтобы убить себя!  
Мэнди: Для этого не нужна смелость, ты, чертов идиот. Посмотри на меня! Ты говоришь мне правду? Посмотри. На. Меня.  
Янто: Я не думал, что что-то может быть хуже, чем Кибермены…  
Мэнди: Что?  
Янто: Я не думал, что может быть хуже, чем когда они забрали Лизу… Но это было гораздо хуже, чем нам приходилось видеть… Это были… люди… И это не просто то, что они делали, но как они это делали…  
Мэнди: Кто? О ком ты говоришь?  
Янто: Женщина… Она делала вид, что помогает нам… В этом не было необходимости… Она просто играла с нами… Они все играли… И лезвия (эхо звуков затачиваемого лезвия)… Это лезвие у моей шеи и запах…  
Мэнди: Какой запах? Янто, о чем ты говоришь?  
Янто: Кровь! Кровь повсюду… и мяса… Мясо и кровь, и это были люди и… (срывается, начинает плакать)  
Мэнди: Тише, Янто, милый, все будет хорошо. С тобой все будет хорошо (обнимает его, пока он продолжает плакать) Я здесь, милый. Я здесь, вот так. Отпусти все это… станет легче…

Янто: (на следующий день Янто просыпается и выходит из спальни) М… Мэнди?  
Мэнди: О! Я надеюсь, ты не простив, я мало на что способна с утра без чашки чая. Хочешь?  
Янто: Что ты здесь… О Боже…  
Мэнди: Ты позвонил мне. Я смотрю, ты снова в костюме.  
Янто: Я… Что я успел тебе рассказать?  
Мэнди: Я все равно ничего не поняла, не переживай.  
Янто: Я не должен был тебе звонить…  
Мэнди: Я рада, что позвонил.  
Янто: Мне нужно на работу.  
Мэнди: Да? Ты уверен?  
Янто: Костюм уже на мне. Я готов.

[The Hub / База]  
Янто: Вы хотите занести это в каталог, сэр?  
Джек: Я даже не знаю, с чего начать.  
Янто: Это слизь. Значит… под буквой "С"? Где вы это нашли?  
Джек: В мозгах у пуделя?  
Янто: Пуделя, сэр?  
Джек: Пуделя с безумными пылающими глазами и пристрастием к человеческой плоти.  
Янто: То есть оно инопланетное? Инопланетная слизь?  
Джек: Думаю да. Эти отчеты для меня?  
Янто: (передает бумаги) Ничего особенного. Там… ммм… несколько пропавших (зевает).  
Джек: С тобой все в порядке?  
Янто: Все хорошо.  
Джек: Никаких снов? Тош говорит, что у нее кошмары.  
Янто: Не то что бы я много сплю, сэр, если уж быть честным. Я либо работаю… либо вырубаюсь.  
Джек: Янто, если тебе нужно поговорить…  
Янто: Я лучше разберусь с этой… пуделиной слизью.

[The Ferret pub / Бар Феррет]  
Янто: Так… Ты собираешься спросить меня, как обстоят дела?  
Мэнди: Судя по всему… не слишком хорошо?  
Янто: Вроде того. Можно мне еще луковых колечек?  
Мэнди: Откуда взялось это внезапное пристрастие?  
Янто: Мне просто нравится их запах. Перестаю чувствовать запах…  
Мэнди: Крови?  
Янто: Ага (открывает упаковку)  
Мэнди: Ты хорошо питаешься?  
Янто: Я не то чтобы действительно голоден… Живот болит…  
Мэнди: О, милый. Обратно на работу завтра?  
Янто: Обратно на работу. В костюме и с улыбкой…

[The SUV/Molly’s Chippy Внедорожник/ Закусочная Молли]  
Джек: (внедорожник несется по дороге) ЙУУУХУУУ!  
Янто: Сэр! Может быть стоит немного приторма-ЗИИИИТЬ! (машину заносит)  
Джек: (смеется) Да ладно тебе, Янто! Ты прямо как Гвен!  
Янто: Мне просто кажется, что для секретной организации мы немного слишком заметны!  
Джек: Это чрезвычайная ситуация! Да ладно тебе! (продолжает смеяться)  
Янто: (звонить телефон и он отвечает) Да?! Гвен?! Подожди! Это Гвен! У нас еще один пропавший!  
Джек: Скажи ей, что я посмотрю, когда вернусь!  
Янто: Он сказал, что …  
Джек: Давай, детка!  
Янто: Она сказала, что все слышала!  
Джек: Великолепно! Мы на месте, готов? Стоп! (Он ударяет по тормозам и машина останавливается, Янто облегченно вздыхает).  
Янто: Я готов…  
Джек: (выбираются из машины) Молли! Отлично выглядишь, детка! Жаренную треску с картошкой, когда будет готово!

[The Ferret pub / Бар Феррет]  
Мэнди: Вот видишь! Он уже не кажется таким уж плохим.  
Янто: Ты просто не знаешь, что еще он сделал. Да, он шутит, и флиртует, и покупает ужин. Но он все равно чудовище.  
Мэнди: Ого! А это еще почему?  
Янто: Я просто… ну да, он привез нам картошку и рыбу… Знаешь, что он сделал сегодня? Он кое-кого убил.  
Мэнди: Что?!  
Янто: О… черт… я не должен был говорить об этом…  
Мэнди: Янто, что произошло?!  
Янто: Я просто пьян, я…  
Мэнди: Янто!  
Янто: Наша работа, она… опасна. Эта женщина была плохой, она была убийцей. Но он просто… просто убил ее. Она была девушкой Тош… И она была чудовищем, но… Он не дал ей ни шанса. Он даже не попытался найти другое решение. И это не в первый раз… Я просто не могу не вспоминать и…  
Мэнди: Ты же не хочешь сказать… Не хочешь, Янто? Он что, убил…  
Янто: Лизу.  
Мэнди: О Боже!  
Янто: Я не должен был ничего говорить! Он сделал то, что было необходимо, я не могу винить его. Я не могу винить его за то, что он убил ее, это его работа. Это просто его…  
Мэнди: Ты не думал о том, чтобы уйти? Это все звучит ужасающе!

Янто: У. Меня. Больше. Ничего. Нет. У меня в буквальном смысле нет ничего другого в жизни. Только те объедки, которые он мне бросает.  
Мэнди: Милый, всегда есть что-то еще. Всегда есть выход.  
Янто: Тут есть только один выход.  
Мэнди: Не смей.  
Янто: Но это правда.  
Мэнди: Нет!  
Янто: Это расставит все по своим местам. Все исправит. Может быть не таблетки на этот раз…  
Мэнди: Даже не заикайся об этом!  
Янто: Ты спасла меня и я в каком-то смысле ненавижу тебя за это. Потому что я снова думаю об этом и я… чувствую себя идиотом. Была причина, почему я собирался сделать это той ночью! А какая причина сейчас? Потому что мне по-прежнему не хватает Лизы? Потому что мне не особо нравится мой босс? Потому что я не в духе время от времени?!  
Мэнди: Поэтому ты не будешь этого делать, вот и все.  
Янто: Тогда что мне делать? Скажи мне? Потому что я не могу придумать ровным счетом ничего. У меня нет друзей. Я не особо… близок с семьей. Я даже толком не знаю, что я думаю по поводу своей работы.  
Мэнди: Я всего лишь владелица бара. Я не могу изменить всего, но… ты не думал о том, чтобы уехать?  
Янто: Отпуск!  
Мэнди: Да! Переехать за границу или что-то в этом роде. Новое начало.  
Янто: В этом нет смысла. Это буду по-прежнему я. И я по-прежнему буду… (вздох) Извини, я не должен был вываливать на тебя все это. (Встает, чтобы уйти) Еще увидимся.  
Мэнди: Нет. Подожди. Выпей еще.  
Янто: Я очень устал.  
Мэнди: Янто, я не позволю тебе уйти. Не когда ты говоришь… говоришь о таких вещах.  
Янто: (сомневается) Хорошо. Еще всего одну.  
Мэнди: А это уже мне решать.  
Янто: (сухо смеется) Иногда ты прямо как Джек. Судья, присяжные и палач. Но ты права, наверное. Надо найти способ выбраться из всего этого…  
Мэнди: Куда ты собираешься отправиться?  
Янто: В центр Солнца было бы самое то. Но нет, куда-нибудь… подальше отсюда. Осталось накопить немного денег и исчезнуть.  
Мэнди: Чертовы деньги, да? Боже, представляешь, каково было бы жить в мире, где их нет вовсе? Это было бы просто потрясающе.  
Янто: (смеется) Ты имеешь в виду, как в старые добрые времена? Менять овец на хлеб и все остальное?  
Мэнди: О да, это было бы великолепно, не находишь? (с ирландским акцентом) Выпей эля, Янто Джонс, а я возьму одного из твоих очаровательных поросят!  
Янто: Эй! Почему это я развожу поросят?  
Мэнди: Просто подумай. Что было бы, если бы ты мог выбраться отсюда и тебе бы это ничего не стоило?  
Янто: Это невозможно, ведь так? У нас только одна жизнь. Облажался и все. Никаких вторых шансов.  
Мэнди: Возможно. Хорошо, просто подожди здесь, я обслужу Миссис Грейсон. (отходит в другой конец бара). Да, дорогая, что тебе принести?  
Джек: (дверь открывается на распашку) Добрый вечер, леди и джентльмены! Ха-ха! И… Янто?  
Янто: Джек! Э… Что ты тут делаешь?  
Джек: Расследую исчезновения людей, есть подозрение, что замешаны пришельцы, возможно активность Разлома… А что ты тут делаешь?  
Янто: Э… это вроде как мой бар… Хочешь пинту?  
Джек: Ага… Воды, пожалуйста. Можешь принести… эээ… вон туда (идет за столик).  
Янто: (громко выдыхает) Можно мне еще пинту и стакан воды?  
Мэнди: (шепотом) Это он? Все в порядке, ты ведь выпил?  
Янто: Со мной все будет в порядке. Я больше беспокоюсь о тебе. Послушай, не говори ему ничего. Вообще с ним не разговаривай.  
Мэнди: Янто…  
Янто: Я рассказал тебе, на что похожа наша жизнь и это то, чего тебе не следовало знать. Я поговорю с ним и мы уйдем. Расследовать что там надо расследоваться. Просто не вмешивайся.  
Мэнди: (громче) Прости, милый, нужно заменить кегу. Я принесу напитки за столик.  
Янто: (раздраженно) Мэнди! (уходит и садится за столик рядом с Джеком) Она все принесет.  
Джек: Итак, это твой любимый бар? Он… довольно таки… невзрачный.  
Янто: Мне нравится. Так почему ты здеть? Как Тош?  
Джек: Мы поговорили. Она в порядке. Но эти пропавшие люди. Я нашел связь.  
Янто: С этим баром?  
Джек: Нет, нет, нет, просто с этим районом. Это происходит где-то в Радир.*  
*(прим. переводчика: Radyr – название района Кардиффа).  
Янто: Хорошо… Но, ты можешь постараться никого не убить?  
Джек: И когда ты говоришь «никого», ты имеешь в виду одну конкретную барменшу?  
Янто: (вздыхает)  
Джек: Я бы сказал, что она немного старовата для тебя, но, эй, я все равно впечатлен.  
Янто: Я имел в виду никого.  
Джек: Хорошо, хорошо. Значит, никого. После того, как ты ушел, я решил немного покопаться в этом деле. Я запросил все отчеты о пропавших без вести за последние 6 месяцев и вернул Тош, чтобы она прогнала их через программу.  
Янто: Именно так выглядит твое «покопаться»?  
Джек: Это называется делегирование. Я решил, что это поможет ей отвлечься от Мэри.  
Янто: Ладно, и что она нашла?  
Джек: Если вкратце, довольно большой процент людей жили здесь или посещали этот район в течение недели перед исчезновением.  
Янто: Ты упоминал активность Разлома.  
Джек: Только… небольшие всплески. Это может ничего не значить, но это все равно стоит… О, а вот и наши напитки. (Подходит Мэнди)  
Мэнди: Простите за ожидание. Пинта для Янто и стакан воды. Запишу на твой счет.  
Янто: Спасибо, Мэнди.  
Джек: Мэнди! (вскакивает) Привет. Капитан Джек Харкнесс.  
Мэнди: Босс Янто.  
Джек: О… он рассказывал обо мне. О нас?  
Мэнди: Он не рассказывал, чем вы занимается. Но он упоминал вас несколько раз.  
Джек: Отлично. Всегда приятно знать, что о тебе говорят.  
Янто: Я не говорил ничего ни о чем, Джек. Спасибо, Мэнди.  
Мэнди: Хорошо. Я выйду покурить, если вдруг понадоблюсь (уходит).  
Янто: Отлично, спасибо.  
Джек: Ты рассказал ей про Торчвуд?  
Янто: Я ничего ей не рассказывал. Просто… она же барменша. Я просто с ней общался, но я ничего не рассказывал.  
Джек: Но, похоже, что она знает, кто я.  
Янто: Я, наверное, упоминал тебя раз… или два… Но я не говорил, чем мы занимаемся.  
Джек: (вздыхает) Все в порядке… все нормально. Послушай, у меня с собой есть немного Реткона.  
Янто: Боже мой, Джек, ей не нужен Реткон! Вот оно – твое решение всех проблем. Стереть память или убить. Ты можешь мне просто поверить?  
Джек: (встает после паузы) Мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом.  
Янто: Джек…  
Джек: Оставайся. Здесь.  
Янто: Да. Сэр.  
Джек: (уходит)  
Янто: Нахрен все это. (встает)

[Перед баром]  
Джек: Курение убивает.  
Мэнди: В этом и весь смысл, дорогой.  
Джек: И так, мне показалось, или я почувствовал какое-то напряжение?  
Мэнди: О, а ты умнее, чем кажешься.  
Джек: Не стоит судить по обертке.  
Мэнди: Я и не сужу. Но, скажем так, я кое-что слышала о тебе.  
Джек: Ничего хорошего, судя по всему?  
Мэнди: Янто хороший человек и я думаю, что ты не лучшая компания для него.  
Джек: Да? Ха, честно говоря, меня не особо волнует, что вы думаете.  
Мэнди: Честно говоря, я думаю, что в скором времени это вообще не будет иметь значения.  
Джек: Это еще почему?  
Мэнди: Я не думаю, что он надолго здесь задержится. По-моему с него уже хватит. Ему нужен перерыв.  
Джек: Я прошу прощения, но вы вообще кто?  
Мэнди: О, я всего лишь барменша. Но я знаю, что он все еще скучает по своей девушке. Я знаю, что он предпочитает пить. Я знаю, как чертовски сильно он старается, чтобы произвести на тебя впечатление. И, на самом деле, у меня сложилось впечатление, что он потратил большую часть своей жизнь, пытаясь произвести впечатление. И я знаю, что внешне кажется, что все хорошо, но внутри он испытывает невероятные страдания. Я знаю, что он пытался сделать в ночь после вашего возвращения… Я знаю, я абсолютно точно знаю, что ему нужно убраться подальше от тебя.  
Джек: Хорошо. Отлично. Я думаю, что это Янто решать, не так ли?  
Мэнди: Ага. Но я знаю таких, как ты, милый. Вы забираетесь прям в голову. Вы все разрушаете. Но нет, больше нет. Это закончится сегодня. (Она целует его и уходит) Может быть ты хочешь купить ему еще выпить перед тем, как уйдешь?

[The Ferret pub/ Бар Феррет]  
Мэнди: О, привет! Ты куда-то собрался?  
Янто: Эээ… просто… Возвращаюсь из туалета.  
Мэнди: Еще пинту?  
Янто: Давай.  
Джек: Янто? Иди сюда.  
Янто: (пауза) Можешь…  
Мэнди: Я все принесу, милый.  
Янто: (подходит к Джеку) Да, сэр.  
Джек: Сядь.  
Янто: (подчиняется и садится)  
Джек: Она мне не нравится. В ней есть что-то опасное.  
Янто: Я так понимаю, она что-то сказала тебе.  
Джек: Она хочет, чтобы ты ушел из Торчвуда.  
Янто: Я знаю.  
Джек: Ты подслушивал?  
Янто: Разумеется. К тому же она говорила об этом и раньше.  
Джек: (вздыхает) Янто, что происходит? Я думал, все в порядке.  
Янто: (смеется) После всего, что я видел, ты реально думаешь, что все когда-нибудь может стать снова «в порядке»?   
Джек: Тогда поговори со мной. Или с Гвен.  
Янто: Или мы просто можем заняться тем, ради чего ты сюда пришел.  
Джек: Пропавшие люди?  
Янто: Ты здесь именно поэтому, так?  
Джек: Хорошо. В целом все так. Много пропавших и есть связь с этим районом. Их засосало в Разлом? Похитили пришельцы?  
Янто: Или они ушли по собственной воле?  
Джек: Что?  
Янто: (вздыхает и начинает перечислять имена, становясь все более раздраженным) Джулия Колинз, 36, учитель. Поуши в долгах. Исчезла неделю назад после того, как ее в последний раз видели неподалеку. Здесь, в Радире. Томас Филлипс, 22, работы нет, героиновая зависимость. Исчез около 2 недель назад. Живет на соседней от меня улице. Здесь, в Радире. Бобби Дарлингтон, 47, убитый горем вдовец. Исчез месяц назад, его машину обнаружили перед входом в магазин. Здесь, в Радире. Салли…  
Джек: Хорошо, хорошо. Тогда скажи мне, что здесь происходит?  
Янто: Мне не нужен компьютер Тош, сэр. И, кстати. Возможно она не хочет, чтобы ее отвлекали от мыслей о Мэри. Но да, я все сделал по старинке. Каждую ночь на протяжении последних недель, перед тем, как прийти сюда, я просматривал документы. И я нашел 15 человек, исчезнувших из этого района. Все они вполне могли сами захотеть исчезнуть.  
Джек: Что… Ты думаешь, они что? Покончили с собой?  
Янто: Нет, сэр. Я думаю, что им могли предложить что-то лучше, чем смерть.  
Джек: Лучше, чем смерть? (с сомнением) Янто…  
Янто: Что если был бы способ избавиться ото всех проблем? Что если бы тебе предложили шанс начать новую жизнь? Джек, что если бы ты чувствовал себя сломленным, а кто-то… Что если бы кто-то предложил тебе возможность сбежать? Перестать быть сломленным.  
Джек: Объясни. О… смотри как кто вернулся.  
Янто: Что?  
Мэнди: (шагнула к ним) А вот и ваши напитки. Возьмешь их, Джек?  
Янто: (поднимается со своего стула) Не смей так говорить о ней!  
Джек: Что?!  
Янто: Я сказал, ВОЗЬМИ СВОИ СЛОВА НАЗАД! (Толкает Джека).  
Джек: (стонет от боли) Ау! Какого черта ты творишь?!  
Мэнди? Янто!  
Янто: (Повышает голос) Он тебя оскорбил!  
Мэнди: Все понятно, Джек, выметайся отсюда.  
Джек: (Янто схватил его) ЯНТО!  
Янто: Мэнди, я позабочусь об этом. Все в порядке.  
Джек: Какого… Отцепись от меня!  
Янто: (Вытаскивает Джека наружи и отпускает, тот падает)  
Джек: (поднимается) Ударил, выволок и бросил. Что происходит? Я что пропустил тот момент, когда мы договаривались о стоп-слове?  
Янто: (тихо и осторожно) Мне надо, чтобы ты ушел. Дай мне самому со всем разобраться.  
Джек: Разобраться с чем?!  
Янто: Это она. Это Мэнди. Да, конечно, никто не может быть просто милым. В смысле в нашем ире никто не может быть просто милым. Это Мэнди. Она предложила мне сегодня и я знал, бы предполагал… я знал, что этим все закончится. Пропавшие люди. Дружелюбная барменша. Расскажи ей о своих проблема и она поможет им исчезнуть.  
Джек: Это она? Но… она…  
Янто: Гораздо умнее, чем выглядит. И, возможно, на самом деле она делает что-то хорошее.  
Джек: Когда они реально делали что-то хорошее?  
Янто: Она спасла мне жизнь. Так что я дам ей шанс.  
Джек: Спасла жизнь?  
Янто: Я умею не только варить кофе. Ты ее не убьешь, Джек. Оставайся здесь, я позову тебя, если мне понадобится поддержка.  
Джек: Но…  
Янто: ЗДЕСЬ. (уходит)

Мэнди: (когда Янто входит) Ты в порядке?  
Янто: (вздыхает и садится) Ты была права. У него были плохие новости.  
Мэнди: Хочешь еще выпить? (наливает еще бокал) За счет заведения.  
Янто: Ты всегда это говоришь.  
Мэнди: Я могу предложить гораздо больше. (Звонит в звонок*) Последние заказы!(тихо обращаясь к Янто) Не уходи никуда.  
*(прим.переводчика: last call – последний звонок, в английских барах – буквально, после звонка можно сделать последний заказ, далее новые заказы не принимаются, сигнал о том, что бар скоро закрывается)  
Янто: (сам себе) Да куда мне идти?

Мэнди: (через какое то время) Спокойной ночи, девочки! (закрывает и заперает дверь). Вот и все. Ты готов?  
Янто: Всегда готов.  
Мэнди: Хочу сразу предупредить тебя, это будет немного странно, но не пугайся. Хорошо?  
Янто: Я постараюсь.  
Мэнди: Ты точно уверен, милый?  
Янто: Я понятия не имею, о чем речь. Но в любом случае, у меня нет других вариантов.  
Мэнди: Тогда тебе лучше пойти со мной.

[The Ferret’s cellar / Подвал бара]  
Янто: (следует за ней) Куда мы идем?  
Мэнди: Вниз, в подвал.  
Янто: (нервно) Хех… ты уверена, что это не просто повод, чтобы остаться со мной наедине?  
Мэнди: Мы уже наедине. (Открывает дверь и они оба заходят) Все в порядке?  
Янто: Да. Просто я не особо люблю темные жутковатые комнаты, только и всего.  
Мэнди: Она не долго будет темной. Хорошо, Янто. Я хочу познакомить тебя со своим другом.  
Янто: Хорошо…  
Мэнди: Тебе стоит знать, что он… или она, я точно не знаю, ну… Это пришелец.  
Янто: В смысле… как… из космоса?  
Мэнди: Ага.  
Янто: Вау…  
Мэнди: Клянусь, это не шутка. Янто… я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился…  
Янто: Боже…  
Мэнди: Ты не так далек от истины. Янто, познакомься со… Спасителем.  
Янто: Оу… Привет.  
Спаситель: Добрый вечер, Янто Джонс.

[Outside the Ferret/ Снаружи бара]  
Джек: (расхаживая туда-сюда) Давай, давай, ну давай! Возьми трубку! Возьми.. Гвен, привет! Мне нужна твоя помощь. Возвращайся на базу и найди все, что сможешь о баре Феррет в Радире. (пауза) Тош уже там, она занята. (пауза) Слушай, просто поднимай свою задницу, отправляйся на базу и достань мне эту информацию! (вещает трубку и переводит дыхание) Янто Джонс… Что же Торчвуд сделал с тобой?

[The Ferret’s cellar/ Подвал бара]  
Янто: Я хочу… Могу я спросить, откуда вы знаете мое имя? Вы телепат, так?  
Мэнди: Нет, милый. Я просто рассказывала ему о тебе.  
Спаситель: Она рассказала мне о твоей боли. Я хочу спасти тебя.  
Янто: Отсюда и название, верно. Но.. Как ты собираешься это сделать?  
Спаситель: Я могу забрать тебя отсюда. Я могу забрать тебя на Небеса.  
Янто: Разве это не значит умереть? Я думал, это альтернатива смерти.  
Спаситель: (смешок) Нет. Лучше, чем смерть. Лучше, чем боль. Лучше, чем жизнь, которую ты ненавидишь. Огромный новый мир.  
Мэнди: (смеется) О, извини. Я всегда смеюсь, когда он говорит это. Напоминает мне Аладдина. А, да. На самом деле, Янто, у Спасителя тут что-то вроде… ну… портала. И он может отправить тебя куда угодно во Вселенной. Даже назад во времени! Ты можешь вернуться в прошлое. Но он всегда предлагает планету Небеса. Это реальное место на самом деле! Кто бы мог подумать!  
Янто: Портал?  
Спаситель: Я покажу тебе. (портал открывается) Узри! Проход сквозь Разлом!  
Мэнди: Всего лишь странные завихрения, но эта штука может отправить тебя куда угодно!  
Янто: Куда угодно?  
Спаситель: Любая планета во Вселенной или любой момент в истории Земли. Ты можешь сбежать от своей жизни. Ты можешь начать жить заново.  
Янто: Звучит… неплохо.  
Мэнди: Мы уже спасли столько людей, верно?  
Спаситель: Верно. И сейчас еще одно наше дитя переродится.  
Янто: У меня только один вопрос… Зачем все это тебе?  
Спаситель: Я не понимаю.  
Мэнди: О, ему не нужны деньги или что-то еще. Он просто… делает это. Как я работаю барменшей, наверное. Это его работа.  
Спаситель: Это моя… задача. Я здесь для того чтобы спасать.  
Янто: Дело в том… что я вроде как знаю, что такое Разлом. Я работаю в Торчвуде.  
Мэнди: Оу.  
Янто: Ага.  
Мэнди: Оу…  
Янто: И…что проходит сквозь него… Мне сложно доверять … на самом деле, кому-угодно.  
Мэнди: Я не собираюсь тебя обманывать, это не будет идеально. Или просто. Но это все равно лучше чем то, что есть у тебя сейчас. В смысле, по-моему у тебя два варианта: Продолжать жить так, как есть или умереть. А это третий вариант! Новая жизнь.  
Янто: Просто все бросить…  
Джек: (заходит) Если не считать, что ты этого не сделаешь. Всем привет! Прошу прощения, что прерываю, но ты не сможешь ничего бросить, Янто, потому что это по-прежнему будешь ты. Привет! А это кто?  
Спаситель: Я – Спаситель.  
Джек: Забавно, потому что, когда я в последний раз видел одного из вас, вы были задержаны Теневой Прокламацией за то, что продавали разумных существ в рабство.  
Янто: Я же просил тебя ждать снаружи.  
Джек: И замечательно, что я тебя не послушал. Ты уже начал верить ему.  
Янто: Что?  
Джек: Я по твоим глазам вижу.  
Мэнди: Что ты видишь, Джек?  
Джек: Надежду. Я вижу в его глазах надежду впервые с того дня, как умерла Лиза.  
Мэнди: С того дня, как ты ее убил.  
Джек: Ты действительно рассказал ей все?  
Мэнди: Янто, он понятия не имеет, о чем говорит. Посмотри. Посмотри сквозь портал!  
Янто: Что это…?  
Спаситель: Это Небеса.  
Янто: Это прекрасно…  
Джек: Да. И я могу гарантировать, что это не то место, куда ведет портал. И, да, вот здесь…! Панель управления!  
Спаситель: Не трогай!  
Джек: (нажимает на кнопки) Осторожно. Ты же не хочешь лишиться своего очаровательного образа. И… Есть. (портал меняется)  
Янто: Что это? Что это за место?  
Джек: Вот сюда ты реально отправишься.  
Янто: Мэнди… Ты должна уйти отсюда…  
Мэнди: Что:  
Джек: Твой «Спаситель»… на самом деле работорговец.  
Мэнди: О… ну да… верно… Хорошо, мне жаль, но я вроде как в курсе.  
Янто: Что?!  
Мэнди: Это все еще лучше, чем твоя жизнь! А мне нужны деньги. Мне нужно было отремонтировать бар, а он просто появился из ниоткуда и все, проблема решена!  
Янто: И ты бы позволила мне пойти туда?! В этот… ад? Ты отправляла людей туда?!  
Мэнди: Я просто пыталась свести концы с концами, просто делала свою работу и пыталась удержать бар на плаву. Мне жаль, ясно? Но это все еще лучше, чем самоубийство!  
Янто: Не пытайся оправдать это!  
Мэнди: Если бы был другой вариант помочь тебе, я бы это сделала, но я всего лишь барменша!  
Джек: Барменша с пришельцем в подвале. Барменша, которая…  
Спаситель: (хватая Джека) Ты первым отправишься в Ад. А Янто будет следующим.  
Джек: (задушено) Янто, не хочешь немного помочь? Я не против игр с удушением, но это точно не тот случай…  
Мэнди: Янто… Мне жаль… Ты простишь меня? Ты же простишь меня, так, Янто? Янто?  
Джек: Пристрели это…  
Мэнди: Что это?  
Джек: Убери это от меня…  
Мэнди: Почему ты просто смотришь?  
Спаситель: Твоя жизнь на Земле подошла к концу. Пришло время начать все с начала.  
Джек: Ян.. то…  
Янто: (поднимает пистолет) Остановись.  
Мэнди: У тебя пистолет! Что ты за псих!?  
Янто: Я сказал, остановись! (предупредительный выстрел) Вы все чудовища. Весь этот мир сломан. И, похоже, я единственный, кто это видит… или… о боже…  
Мэнди: Янто…  
Янто: ЗАТКНИСЬ! ПРОСТО ЗАТКНИСЬ! НИКОМУ НЕ ДВИГАТЬСЯ! Я… я…я … мне нужно уйти отсюда… от всего этого. (снова начинает плакать) Мне нужно, чтобы все это прекратилось, мне нужно оказаться где-то еще, мне нужно… о Боже… (плачет) Я хочу, чтобы мама… я просто…  
Джек: (все еще задыхаясь) Янто, пожалуйста!  
Янто: А ты один из… Ты самый худший… ТЫ убил ее! ТЫ УБИЛ ЛИЗУ! Ты убил Мэри! Ты стольких убил! Из-за тебя мы побывали в Аду, а ты просто продолжаешь улыбаться. О, Боже… Это сегодня… Сегодня тот самый день. Я же говорил тебе, так? Я говорил тебе, что это случится, говорил, что однажды у меня будет возможность тебя спасти, но я буду смотреть, как ты страдаешь и умираешь.  
Джек: Ты не можешь!  
Янто: Могу! Абсолютно чертовски точно могу!  
Джек: НЕТ!  
Янто: Спаситель, сделай это!  
Спаситель: (тащит Джека и швыряет в портал)  
Джек: (кричит)  
Янто: Он исчез… Он наконец то исчез…  
Спаситель: А теперь твоя очередь…  
Янто: Один шаг и я вышибу тебе мозги.  
Мэнди: (вздрагивает)  
Янто: Прощай, Мэнди. Ты действительно открыла мне глаза. Я думал, что это со мной что-то не так. Оказалось… Что это со всеми остальными. (уходит)

[Outside the Ferret/ Снаружи бара]  
Янто: (уходит от бара) Я это сделал… Я это сделал. Все кончено… (смеется) Вот мой второй шанс! (звонит телефон, он смотрит на номер) Нет. Я не могу с тобой сейчас говорить. Просто отстань. (Сбрасывает вызов) Спасибо. (Телефон снова звонить) О, боже! (Отвечает) Да?  
Гленда: О, отлично, просто прекрасно. И тебе привет.  
Янто: Мама? Чего ты хочешь?  
Гленда: Ну, я написала тебе на электронку, и послала СМС, чтобы сообщить про письмо, и оставила голосовое сообщение и я даже…  
Янто: Мам! Мам, я очень занят. Я действительно не могу сейчас говорит.  
Гледна: Могу поспорить, ты не слушал голосовое сообщение.  
Янто: (раздраженно) Там целых 6 минут. У меня… вообще то работа.  
Гленда: Хорошо, хорошо, отлично. Все, что я хотела узнать, это твои планы на Рождество, потому что Рианнон в этом году не приедет. Ты можешь представить? Она хочет провести Рождество только с Джонатаном и детьми. В смысле, не то что бы у него есть работа. Каждый день с ним как Рождество.  
Янто: Я… до Рождества еще целая вечность. Я даже не думал об этом.  
Гленда: Не так уж долго осталось! А ты так и не прислал мне список.  
Янто: Список?  
Гленда: Список… Как ты их там называешь? Ну ты знаешь, три детектива? Эти… парни. Три следователя. Я не хочу подарить тебе что-то что у тебя уже есть.  
Янто: Я… Я подумаю об этом.  
Гленда: Ну, это было бы замечательно, если ты не против. (с сомнением) И… вот… (вздох) Я думаю… Послушай, я знаю, ты занят… но… может быть ты сможешь… заглянуть завтра на чай? Я.. ну, это просто, я… ох… черт с ним.  
Янто: Мам? Что случилось?  
Гленда: Я просто… оу… Слушай, ничего такого… просто… я… Ну, я встречалась с доктором Сингхом вчера…  
Янто: Что:  
Гленда: (снова сомневается) Пожалуйста, только не паникую. Я не стала говорить твоей сестре, потому что иначе она будет торчать тут постоянно…  
Янто: Но тебе не нравится, что она не приедет на Рождество?  
Гленда: Не умничай, мальчишка… Ты там?  
Янто: Ага… В смысле… Я уверен, что все в порядке на самом деле…  
Гленда: Разумеется… Твой отец… ты знаешь, там все было по-другому. Ничего особенного, просто опухоль и все. В смысле, я… я даже никогда не курила, это как… это как стряпня твоей сестры, она даже не слышала о маргарине.  
Янто: Боже…  
Гленда: Янто, я в порядке. Правда, я в порядке (вздыхает). Как ты?  
Янто: Я… в порядке. Правда, в порядке.  
Гленда: Хорошо… так как на счет чая завтра? Я приготовлю кексы.  
Янто: (вздыхает) Я не смогу…  
Гленда: Работа?  
Янто: Что то вроде…  
Гленда: Ну, тогда не переживай. Приезжай увидеться, когда будет возможность. Я никуда не денусь.  
Янто: (начинает плакать): Я… мне надо идти.  
Гленда: Подожди, Янто, пожалуйста, не забивай себе голову, милый…  
Янто: Мам, мне правда нужно идти!  
Гленда: Хорошо, но ты ведь…  
Янто: (вешает трубку) О… Боже… Что я сделал? (бежит обратно к бару и спускается в подвал)

[The Ferret’s cellar/ Подвал бара]  
Спаситель: Ты вернулся.  
Мэнди: Янто? Что тыт здесь делаешь?  
Янто: (переводя дыхание) Мэнди. У тебя есть выбор. Остаешься здесь и умираешь или покидаешь Кардифф прямо сейчас.  
Мэнди: Что?  
Янто: Я убил Лизу. Не Джек. Я убил ее в тот самый момент, когда привез ее в Кардифф. И я убью тебя, если ты немедленно отсюда не уберешься.  
Спаситель: Ты останешься!  
Янто: О, не думай, что я тебя не пристрелю. Я просто думаю, что Мэнди конкретно облажалась, но я не думаю, что она зло. Я думаю, есть крошечный шанс, что она может исправиться. Потому что я ей нравился. Мэнди, послушай. Ты не все время претворялась. Ты спасла меня, и это было не только ради того, чтобы привести меня сюда. Ты делала чудовищные вещи. Я делал чудовищные вещи, но всегда есть надежда. Всегда есть кто-то, кто заботится о нас. Всегда есть кто-то, кто будет в нас нуждаться. И сейчас я тот, кто заботиться о тебе.  
Мэнди: О… я…я…  
Янто: Тебе жаль, я знаю. А теперь убирайся отсюда. И если я еще хоть раз увижу тебя в Кардиффе, я убью тебя. Обещаю.  
Мэнди: Спасибо! (убегает)  
Янто: (поворачивается к Спасителю) А теперь ты. Открывай портал, живо.  
Спаситель: А ты уверен, что твои пули могут мне навредить? Ты думал об…  
Янто: (стреляет)  
Спаситель: (кричит от боли)  
Янто: Ну, они вполне способны пустить тебе кровь. Так что открывай чертов портал!  
Спаситель: (выполняет)  
Янто: Давай. Ты первый.  
Спаситель: Ты будешь страдать…  
Янто: Я всю свою жизнь страдаю. И я единственный, кто может это прекратить. А теперь, ШАГАЙ УЖЕ В ПОРТАЛ!  
Спаситель: (выполняет)  
Янто: Хорошо… поехалааааа (идет следом)

[“Heaven” / «Небеса»]  
Янто: (выходит с другой стороны) Твою мать…  
Спаситель: Добро пожаловать, Янто Джонс.  
Янто: Где Джек? Где он?  
Спаситель: Он в процессе обработки.  
Янто: Отведи меня к нему. Живо!  
Спаситель: Следуй за мной.  
(Звуки огня, электрические разряды, цепи, вода и крики Джека)  
Янто: Джек?! Джек?! Я пришел за тобой! Где он?  
Спаситель: За этими дверями. Они проверяют его… возможности.  
Янто: Шевелись.  
Спаситель: Система автоматическая. Похоже, что ты спасен…  
Джек: НЕ ДУМАЙ, СТО ОН… ААААА!  
Янто: Выключи! Выключи это немедленно!  
Спаситель: Хорошо.  
Джек: (машины отключаются)  
Янто: Мне жаль… О, Боже, мне так жаль… Жаль! Мне жаль! (всхлипывает) Джек? Джек? (паника) Он не дышит. Вы убили его!  
Спаситель: Справедливости ради, это ты отправил его сюда.  
Янто: (себе) Тренировки… как на тренировке, давай… (делает искусственное дыхание и массаж сердца) 1… 2… 3… О Боже… Я не знаю, сколько… Джек! (еще искусственное дыхание) Боже, пожалуйста! (еще раз и Джек возвращается, хватая ртом воздух) Джек! Джек, позволь… О Боже… О Боже, сработало…  
Джек: (переводя дыхание) Ты … ты что… целовал меня?  
Янто: Я… я просто… мне кажется, я спас тебе жизнь.  
Джек: Да… Действительно… Ха-ха… Это похоже на поцелуй.  
Янто: Это не был… Мне так жаль…  
Джек: Не надо… Давай просто выбираться отсюда…  
Спаситель: Вы будете…  
Янто: (стреляет в него)  
Спаситель: (падает, извиваясь от боли)  
Янто: Будешь жить. Идем!

[The Ferret’s cellar/ Подвал бара]  
Янто: (они убегают и проходят обратно через портал) О боже… Это был другой мир… Я был на другой планете… Я только что побывал на другой планете и вернулся…  
Джек: Где Мэнди?  
Янто: Я дал ей еще один шанс… Джек… Мне тоже нужен еще один шанс… Пожалуйста.  
Джек: Я припарковался за углом. (со злостью в голосе) У тебя есть 5 минут. Ты идешь со мной и принимаешь все последствия своих поступков или бежишь. (уходит к машине)  
Янто: (вздыхает, достает телефон и набирает номер)  
Гленда: (берет трубку) Алло?  
Янто: Извини…  
Гленда: За то что бросил трубку? Да, тебе неплохо бы как следует извиниться. (вздыхает) Янто, у тебя все в порядке? Это же не из-за опухоли, нет?  
Янто: Это… я в порядке теперь. Правда.  
Гленда: (вздыхает) Ты ведь не думал о том… чтобы сделать… что-нибудь… ну, ты знаешь, после Лизы.  
Янто: Нет, больше нет.  
Гленда: Ты знаешь, я бы этого не перенесла… И я понимаю, что это не причина, что бы остаться… чтобы… знаешь, я не должна быть причиной…  
Янто: Правда. Я в порядке. И я здесь, с тобой. Позволь мне быть с тобой.  
Гленда: Хорошо. Мы больше не будем об этом говорить. Так что, ты придешь на чай? Не приходи к 7 я буду смотреть Эммердайл.  
Янто: Хорошо. Я приеду и посмотрю его вместе с тобой.  
Гленда: Это было бы прекрасно.  
Янто: Да, так и будет.  
Гленда: Тогда увидимся около 6?  
Янто: Ага… Люблю тебя.  
Гленда: Черт побери. Давно ты этого не говорил.  
Янто: Давно я этого не… чувствовал. Увидимся завтра.  
Гленда: Я тебя люблю, пока!  
Янто: (вешает трубку)

[In the SUV / Во внедорожнике]  
Джек: (Вздыхает и гневно комментирует) Время вышло. (Собирается завести двигатель, когда появляется Янто и садится на пассажирское сидение)  
Янто: Прости… Мне жаль… (пристегивается, тишина, Джек ведет машину) Джек…?  
Джек: (по-прежнему молчит, щелкает переключателем) Итак.  
Янто: Итак…  
Джек: Не хочешь мне рассказать, что это было?  
Янто: Я не уверен, что знаю… я не… я сломлен. И мне просто приходится жить с этим.  
Джек: Янто, мы все сломлены. Каждый человек на этой планете. И нам все просто приходится жить с этим.  
Янто: Но нет ты, так?  
Джек: Что?  
Янто: То как ты, Джек… Ты вообще чувствуешь… что-нибудь?  
Джек: Ты правда думаешь, что нет?  
Янто: Но ты такой… чертовски… самоуверенный!  
Джек: (смешок) Ха-ха, да, а ты носишь костюмы и не думай, что я не знаю, зачем. Тебе не нужен костюм, чтобы делать кофе.  
Янто: (вздыхает) Что ты собираешься со мной делать? Я оставил тебя умирать.  
Джек: Ага, это не первый раз, когда друг делает подобное.  
Янто: Друг?  
Джек: Не заставляй меня говорить это.  
Янто: Пожалуйста… скажи.  
Джек: (вздыхает) Ты мой друг. Ты не просто работник. И ты продолжишь мне врать, и ты едва не убил меня, и, знаешь, периодически твой кофе совсем не так хорошо, как мы говорим, но ты все по-прежнему…  
Янто: ОСТАНОВИ МАШИНУ!  
Джек: (останавливается) Зачем? Ч-что такое?  
Янто: Мой… кофе…?  
Джек: (нервно смеется) Хах… хорошо, хорошо, успокойся. Разумеется, большую часть времени он реально потрясающий, но иногда это не лучшее, что ты можешь…  
Янто: О.  
Джек: Янто, ты мой друг. Не важно, что ты сделал, я здесь ради тебя.  
Янто: Мне… мне было так больно… больно было все…  
Джек: Я знаю, я знаю. Я знаю. И я сделаю все что угодно, что бы помочь унять эту боль.  
Янто: (тихо) Поцелуй меня.  
Джек: (пауза) Что ты сейчас сказал?  
Янто: Ты можешь меня поцеловать… в смысле, только если ты хочешь…  
Джек: Что?  
Янто: Я не на столько прост, как вы привыкли думать. Сэр.  
Джек: Ну, я…  
Янто: (Наклоняется и целует Джека)  
Джек: (Колеблется… и отвечает)  
Янто: (Отстраняется)  
Джек: Ты меня поцеловал…  
Янто: Да… А ты ответил…  
Джек: Агааа… Но это… ох вау… хо-хо… Отношения на работе всегда не лучшая идея…  
Янто: А кто говорит об отношениях? Мы оба взвинчены… может быть это то что нам нужно…?  
Джек: Может быть… только один раз, да?  
Янто: Только один раз.  
Джек: А завтра вернемся к тому, что можно считать нормальным в нашей жизни.  
Янто: Завтра…  
[End]


End file.
